


To Contain Constellations

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everything is ok, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stargazing, set sometime during volume 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: Qrow gets hurt on a mission, and doesn't understand why Clover gets so worried.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	To Contain Constellations

It all happened so quickly. 

Qrow and Clover’s mission ended up being more difficult than anticipated. Before they knew it, they were surrounded by Grimm, and Clover quickly called for reinforcements. Backup came rather quickly, but not before Qrow unexpectedly had his aura depleted by the well-placed swipe of a Sabyr. Before he could react, the creature swiped again, this time directly across his stomach. He heard Clover call his name, and suddenly the Sabyr was nothing but ashes. Qrow’s vision went blurry, and he lowered himself to his knees, doing his best to prop himself up on Harbinger. He breathed heavily. He felt strong hands gripping his shoulders, and looked up to see Clover gazing at him worriedly. 

“Qrow, are you alright?” He asked, somewhat frantically. 

Qrow clutched the wound and coughed, “I’m fine Cloves, don’t worry about me.”

“Like hell,” Clover said, “over here!” he yelled. Soon after, the aforementioned reinforcements were carrying Qrow off on an airship. Clover didn’t leave his side the entire time. 

It didn’t end up being that bad of a wound, but Qrow would still be out of commission for a while. He and Clover finally parted when they both retired to their bedrooms for the night, they both needed the rest. Qrow tried to sleep but his wound and bandages made it uncomfortable. He’d eventually resigned to staring at the wall before he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see Clover standing before him, looking far more casual than Qrow was accustomed to seeing him, wearing only his pajama pants and a t-shirt. 

“Clover?” 

“Hey,” Clover replied, with a sad lilt to his voice. “I couldn’t sleep and..” he paused, it was unlike Clover to be at a loss for words. 

“Me neither.” Qrow said. Clover smiled, meeting his gaze. Something was still bothering him, however. Without a word, Qrow let him inside. He figured if Clover was going to say anything more, it wasn’t going to be in a hallway where anyone could hear them. Clover closed the door, and sighed. 

“You said you were fine.” he said, finally. 

“What?”

“Earlier, you said you were fine. But you weren’t fine, Qrow, you were hurt.” Qrow certainly wasn’t expecting that. 

“It wasn’t that bad-” he begins to say, but is cut off by the look Clover was giving him. He wasn’t used to his friend being so serious, it was strange. Clover sighed again, and surprised Qrow once more by holding out his hand. 

“Come with me.” Clover said simply. Qrow obliged, taking Clover’s hand in his own. To touch him felt electric. Suddenly, Clover was leading him down the corridors of Atlas Academy. Despite his countless visits and current residence, Qrow had never actually explored the building much. He was usually out on missions, and when he wasn’t he was usually in his room or spending time with Clover, and occasionally his nieces. He never really imagined himself liking this place, it had always been so foreign to him. But having friends and family around made it easier. 

The interior of the academy really was beautiful, with countless perfectly organized halls leading to everything from training rooms to laboratories. But that wasn’t where Qrow and Clover were headed. Instead, Clover took them to a somewhat small room where almost all of the walls and ceiling were made out of interlocking hexagonal glass panels. From here, you could see the full brilliance of the northern night sky. The stars twinkled brilliantly, and the broken moon shone overhead. Nowadays, it usually served as a grim reminder of everything they had learned about Salem. But tonight, he let himself revel in its beauty. 

The light of the moon made Clover’s skin look like it was softly glowing, and Qrow couldn’t help but stare. He was beautiful too. Finally, the other man spoke. 

“You’re not the only one who gets lonely, y’know.” Clover gazed up at the stars, his face searching for something he couldn’t quite find. Qrow stayed silent, encouraging him to continue, and he did. “I know you don’t have many people other than your nieces, to tell the truth I don’t really have anyone either.”

“But-” Qrow began, but Clover wasn’t finished.

“I spend all my time with my teammates, but we’re not really friends. I didn’t even have a partner. Everyone always assumes I’m fine because of my semblance, but I wasn’t. But then you came along, Qrow, and you were different. I could tell you needed someone too, and I figured we could help each other. So today I was afraid because I can’t stand the thought of losing you. And you wouldn’t even admit you were hurt.” Clover squeezed his hand harder. Qrow was dumbstruck. He had never imagined Clover would care so much about him.   
“I’m sorry.” He said. Clover turned his head to look at him then, and Qrow saw the tears in his eyes that threatened to fall. His expression shattered Qrow. The other man reached out, hovering just over Qrow’s bandaged stomach.

“Can I?”

Qrow nodded. Clover gently placed his outstretched hand over the bandaged wound, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. Qrow shivered. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so intimate with someone, perhaps never. He’d never really had someone believe in him like Clover did. He understood now, he thought, and was confirmed when he locked eyes with the other man again. They had been what each other had been looking for all along. 

Neither knew who leaned in first, but before long their lips had pressed together. Qrow finally let himself relax as Clover brought a free hand up to support the small of his back. Qrow brought his own hand up to splay out on Clover’s chest, letting himself be held by the other man. When they parted, Clover didn’t stay away for long, leaning in to press kisses to Qrow’s cheeks. He smiled, and Qrow smiled back. 

“You won’t lose me, I promise.” Qrow said in earnest, “But I’m not allowed to lose you either, ok?” Clover’s eyes crinkled happily. 

“Ok.” 

They took some time to appreciate the view, Qrow leaning his head on Clover’s shoulder, the other snaking an arm around his hip. As Qrow looked out into the endless night sky, he thought that perhaps he wasn’t so unlucky afterall.


End file.
